vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Damon
"I try so hard to hate him... now I guess it's just pointless." -- Stefan Salvatore about Damon Salvatore, (Founder's Day) The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore over the years have changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. Early History "I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that." -- Stefan Salvatore, (Children of the Damned). Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed wife in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends. In 1864, a young woman came to stay a the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. Damon was in love with her and drank her blood willingly as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by her and thought that what was said about vampires couldn't be true because of her. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain. Giuseppe came and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father. They decided to free Katherine but were both shot and killed in the process. Because they both had Katherine's blood in their systems, they started to transition into vampires themselves. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch who created Lapis Lazuli which protected vampires from the sunlight. After waking up, Stefan realized that he was becoming a vampire along with Damon. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because becoming a vampire was all for Katherine. Stefan went to see Giuseppe while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, he decided to kill him but was gravely injured in the process. Stefan tried to help him but the blood was too much. Stefan drank his father's blood, becoming a full vampire. He compelled a young woman to follow him to Damon who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink her blood so they could be together forever. Becoming a full vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan promised his brother an eternity full of misery. Ever since the year 1864, Damon has followed his brother, bringing death and misery with him. Season One By 2009, both brothers seem to hate each other. While visiting Zach Salvatore, his nephew, Stefan came across a car crash. He saved a young girl by her father's request but was unable to save her parents. He was stunned to realize how much she looked like Katherine, and remained in Mystic Falls to get to know her better. Zach suspected that Stefan was behind the animal attacks in Mystic Falls, but after Vicki Donovan was attacked and her wound was a bite in the neck, Stefan realized there was another vampire in town: Damon Salvatore. The two not seen each other for 15 years. Stefan scolded his brother for attacking Vicki, but Damon said the problem would be for Stefan. Stefan wanted to know why he was back, Damon asked likewise; he saw sure the answer was one word: Elena. Feeling protective towards Elena, he warned Damon to stay away, but Damon's taunts about her and her blood angered Stefan greatly, and eventually he threw himself and Damon out of the window. Stefan warned Damon to stay away from Elena, something Damon took as an invitation. Stefan found Damon talking to Elena in the living room of his home. Elena was unsettled by the angry look in Stefan's eyes as he stared at his brother and left. Stefan had been to the hospital to erase Vicki's memory. Damon stated that if he didn't feed properly, compulsion wouldn't work properly. He mocked Stefan's high school student masquerade and that the closest he'd ever be to humanity is if he drank human blood. When Matt Donovan told Stefan his sister Vicki was missing, Stefan found that Damon had her at the top of a building. He tried to help Vicki but Damon compelled her to believe Stefan had attacked her, not himself. Damon tried to tempt his brother with her blood and even consented to let her run out into the street screaming "vampire" but Stefan said his life would be better off if he were dead as Damon would no long be able to torment him. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his brother, he erased Vicki's memory of the recent events and that an animal had really attacked her. Stefan tried to prove to Damon that he still had some humanity in him, but Damon attacked and killed William Tanner to prove against what Stefan hoped for in him. After tormenting Stefan's dream about Elena, Damon implied how weak Stefan was since he could easily get into his head. Angry, Stefan threw a blade into Damon's chest. Damon was unperturbed by Stefan's reaction. He notified Stefan that the "animal" that had been attacking the citizens had been caught. He cleaned up him mess so he could stay in Mystic Falls and have some fun with Elena. He made a list of why he was irresistible before sticking the knife in Stefan's chest. While watching the news, Stefan wondered to himself how he was going to stop Damon without becoming a full monster like him. He and Zach decided to stop him with vervain, something the Salvatores had been growing for generations. On the first try, Damon wasn't fooled and didn't drink the scotch spiked with vervain. Stefan then decided to spike Caroline's drink and when Damon drank her blood, he was weakened. Stefan took him home and he and Zach locked him in the basement. Though weak, Damon compelled Caroline Forbes to free him and he killed Zach while trying to kill her. Stefan had taken his ring so he couldn't go in the sun. He left the Salvatore Boarding House and went to the cemetery and fed on Vicki and her friends. He called Stefan and told him to give his ring back. He went to the Elena's house and she tried to stop him from coming in; he realized she knew about him. He gave Vicki some of his blood and broke her neck. Stefan tried to help her with her transitioning. Logan Fell found them but Damon killed him and took his ring from Stefan who was horrified that Vicki drank Logan's blood. Stefan and Damon kept her in their House. Stefan tried to get her to life her life on the animal diet while Damon gave the opposite advise. He started to show her how to use her powers (such as super speed) and she sped away, escaping their reach. They started searching for her, but when she attacked Elena, Stefan staked her while Damon got rid of her body. Elena wanted Stefan to erase Jeremy's memory of the incident but Stefan knew he couldn't do it properly, so Damon volunteered. For Stefan's birthday, his friend Lexi came to celebrate. Damon, wanting the Founding Families to believe they got the vampire responsible for all the town's attacks, framed Lexi for a murder by compelling the victim's girlfriend to believe Lexi had done the crime. When Lexi fought the vervain in her system and almost attacked Sheriff Forbes (probably in self-defense), Damon staked her. Stefan was grief-stricken and furious with Damon for what he had done and they got into a fight, ending with Stefan plunging a stake into Damon, but not fatally. Damon had saved his life by what he had done, so Stefan spared his. While possessing her descendant Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett revealed the pact she had made with Damon. She would protect the vampires in the tomb if he protected her family. He did as she asked but she couldn't let him free the vampires for Katherine and destroyed her crystal which would help open the tomb. Infuriated by her actions that when she left Bonnie's body, he attacked Bonnie. Elena was horrified but was relieved when Stefan saved Bonnie's life. After being informed by Sheriff Forbes that another vampire was on the loose, Damon investigated and discovered it was Logan Fell whom he had killed. Logan shot Damon with wooden bullets and demanded to know who turned him, but Damon didn't have the answer. Damon called Stefan afterwards and told him the situation. When Logan kidnapped Caroline Forbes to blackmail her mother, he was subdued by Stefan and Damon. Stefan took Caroline home while Damon dealt with Logan who was eventually killed by Alaric Saltzman. Later that night, Elena found Stefan's picture of Katherine and left, leaving her necklace with vervain behind. She was attacked by a mysterious vampire, but was saved by Damon who took her to a bar in Georgia. Stefan tried to call her, but Damon answered the phone. Stefan gave Damon a firm warning about hurting Elena but Damon hung up. Angered and worried, Stefan threw his phone hard on the ground, presumably breaking it. Damon brought Elena safely back and Stefan finally explained to her what was going on. Stefan gave Elena the Gilbert Compass which tracks vampires. He managed to save her from the same mysterious vampire, Noah. He and Damon went to the 50's dance with Elena to keep an eye out for him. Noah threatened Elena with Jeremy's life if she didn't do as he said and got her to leave. She subdued him the best she could until the Salvatore brothers intervened Stefan plunged a broken edge of a mop into Noah. Both brothers interrogated him and when he finally refused to say anymore, Damon gave the nod to Stefan who killed Noah. They saw the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman outside the room and Damon went and compelled him to forget, unaware that Alaric had vervain in his hand. Season Two :Coming Soon! Quotes ;Season One :Stefan: (turns around) Damon. :Damon: (smiles) Hello brother. :Stefan: When'd you get here? :Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. :Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That grunge look did not suite you. :Stefan: Why are you here now? :Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. :Stefan: She's not Katherine. :Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. :Damon: That's a given. :Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. :Damon: I take that as an invitation. :-- Pilot. :Damon: (after Stefan gets to the roof) Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? :Damon: You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. :Stefan: Ugh, that's what this is about, you want to expose me? :Damon: (seeing that Stefan's not getting it) No! I want you to remember who you are! :Stefan: Why?! So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what feels like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go, let her tell everyone vampires that have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. :Stefan: What are you up to? :Damon: That's for me to know and for you to "dot, dot, dot" (...). :-- The Night of the Comet. :Damon: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. :Damon: (pulls knife out of his chest) Alright, I deserved that. :Damon: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. (sticks the knife in Stefan's chest) :Stefan: What's going on? :Damon: (stops choking Zach) Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? :Damon: My goodness I've driven you to drink. :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. :Damon:(picks up Stefan's picture of Katherine) 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself. :Stefan: (to Damon) I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. :-- Family Ties. Gallery Salvg.jpg Lg1.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg Notes Category:Relationships